Return To XLand
by BurningSky
Summary: John returns to the mansion with a lack of control over his powers, and the Brotherhood gone there's no one else to turn to. But what will happen when he returns and past conflicts arise again, and as a result John becomes part of a big decision.
1. Chapter 1

**I claim no rights to X-Men, I wish I could but I can't :(**

**First time doing an X-Men FanFic, so please be nice :)**

**

* * *

  
**A month had passed since the whole Alcatraz Island fiasco, the Phoenix had gone ballistic and killed everyone who hadn't managed to escape, it was lucky that I regained consciousness quickly after being head butt by the walking ice block. All I had left after the incident was a scar on my forehead, no Brotherhood to fall back on, and with my powers going crazy I've had to stay away from all naked flames, I'm guessing it has something to do with the head injury... thanks a lot Drake.

Having to live rough after my public allegiance with Magneto, I found myself living in a park somewhere in San Francisco. I was currently sitting on a bench on next to a fountain and was currently watching the fountain launch water playfully up into the sky before landing back in the basin it had originated from, my shark lighter in hand clicking as I flicked it open and closed the lid again resisting the urge to light the gas within it and lift the flame into my fist, with my powers how they currently were, the smallest flame could unintentionally become an inferno.

"Hey kid, could I get a light?"

"What?" I asked as I turned to the man who had sat next to me, cigarette in hand.

"A light... so I can smoke this."

"Oh..." I needed to think up a quick excuse to prevent my powers from coming into contact even with the smallest of flames. "Sorry, got no gas in it."

"Well then... you won't mind me checking then," he said snatching the lighter from my hand and flicking the lid open.

"No, please don't!" I said trying to get it back; the man just smirked as me as he used his thumb to light the gas, a small flame erupting from the lighter a little more forcefully than normal.

"I don't like liars," the man said, a small scowl pulling on the features of his face. "Maybe I should teach you a lesson," I quickly got up and backed away from the man, who mimicked my movements, coming ever closer to me, unaware that the flame from the lighter seemed to be growing in intensity.

"Please," I said as I stumbled on a rock and landed on my ass. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"Oh, I think I do," he said as a well aimed kick got me in the gut.

"Get away now!" I shouted, "I can't control them." Normally I wouldn't mind burning people like this to cinders, but with my powers like they are, I couldn't risk it... also, there was no Magneto to offer me protection.

"Control what?" He asked, the scowl disappearing behind a confused frown.

"My powers," I replied as I lifted a hand and pointed it at the lighter, the flame now a meter high, as small flames shot out in random directions and falling to the ground, landing in bushes and on trees, the surrounding area slowly being set on fire.

"You're a mutant!" he shouted dropping the lighter the flame going out as it landed in the dirt, but the damage had been done, the small flames that had erupted from the lighter were slowly increasing in ferocity.

"Go now! Tell everyone else to leave now, I can't stop it." By now, the fires had started to merge together, slowly creating one huge fire.

The man nodded and ran away through the last gap in the ring of fire now surrounding me, the gap closing seconds after he left me. I looked up at the sky; the clear sunny day was quickly becoming more overcast as the flames began to shoot higher and higher into the sky, probably spreading further and further in all directions of the park. The clouds above swelled quickly turning from the greyish white to a dark grey black. A steady hiss filled the air, as tiny rain drops fell from the sky causing steam to fill the air as more and more rain fell from the sky, getting steadily faster and faster and bigger and bigger, slowly decreasing the intensity of the fire. I smiled as I heard a crack of thunder that to the untrained ear wouldn't be recognisable as the sonic jets of the Blackbird, the jet belonging to the X-Men. I searched the sky for their weather witch, the shocking white hair and uncovered skin the only part contrasting against the black sky.

"Hello," I felt my whole body tighten with annoyance, why did they have to send _him_, why couldn't they have sent Peter, they're both invulnerable to heat... Why Bobby Drake? "Can you hear me?" Well there was one way that I could avoid seeing him. I lifted my arm, and quickly punched myself in the face, stars coming to my eyes as blackness started to envelop my sight. "John?"

I frowned slightly before completely blacking out.

* * * * * * * *

"He's regaining consciousness." I tried opening my eyes and moving my body, but failed. "Just give it a couple of seconds John; you'll regain control of all bodily functions very soon." I waited a couple more minutes before tying again, the second time my eyes flew open, but my arms and legs remained stationary, sitting up as far as possible, I looked down to see I had restraints crossing over my body.

"What the hell,"

"Welcome back John, as you can see we have had to restrain you to prevent a repeat of what happened in San Francisco Park." I turned to look at the source of the voice; a big blue fluffy person came into view.

"Oh Joy, it's the know it all cookie monster,"

"Now now John, is that anyway to talk to someone who has just treated you kindly?" I turned to face the second voice, this time the Weather Witch came into view.

"Sorry Miss Munroe... Mr McCoy. Can you take these off me now?"

"I'm sorry John, but we can't risk a repeat of what occurred at the park." Miss Munroe said, a sad smile on her face

"It was an accident... I can't control my powers anymore."

"When did you first experience a lack of control over your powers?" Mr. McCoy asked.

"After that walking popsicle head butted me while he was covered in ice."

"Ah yes, Bobby... He was very happy to see you."

"Sure he was." I replied sarcastically.

"What happened between you two?" Miss Munroe asked, "You two were best friends when before you left."

"Emphasis on were."

"John," Miss Munroe started but stopped, "He thought you were dead... he blamed himself,"

"Well if I hadn't regained consciousness when I had, I would have had the same fate as your Professor, and whoever else wasn't able to get off of that island."

"Well," Mr. McCoy said looking at Miss Munroe before turning to talk to me, "We're going to let you go, you can wander round the grounds. But we're going to ask you to stay, until you regain control of your powers again... ok?"

"Sure sure." I replied as they both started to remove the restraints.

"We're gonna schedule you in for danger room sessions, it shouldn't take too long for you to regain control of them. If you are as I suspect either concussed or have minor brain damage it should sort itself out in a couple weeks to a couple of months." I nodded at Mr. McCoy before walking out of the med wing and into the subbasement, heading quickly in the direction of the lifts that will take me into the main part of the mansion.

Once returning to the ground floor, I navigated myself out of the mansion and out onto the grounds round the back of the mansion. I walked in the direction of my 'smoking tree' as it was nicknamed, as I could normally be found there smoking, if I couldn't be found elsewhere. I climbed the tree and perched hidden on one of the branches, looking towards the mansion as what appeared to be a class what out of the doors being lead by Logan. They approached the tree and stopped underneath it, I saw Logan glance up at me before quickly returning his attention the class.

"Right, today's class is stamina endurance," I smirked as the others groaned. In other words this meant that Logan couldn't be bothered to teach, and so made the class run around the track as many times as they could in an hour. I watched as the class which coincidentally had Drake and his friends in it, began to run around the track.

"So Logan, what's on your mind today?"

"What you mean kid?" Logan asked as he carried on watching the class run around the track.

"Well something must be troubling you... We're not as stupid as you think, we all know you use 'stamina endurance' as an excuse to get out of teaching us when you need to think about something... or when you simply can't be bothered."

"You call that running Drake!?" Logan shouted at Bobby who was nearing where the class had started along with some of the others from the class. "Cos it looks more like you're waddling to me, you a man or a duck Drake?"

"Quack quack!" I shouted from my hidden spot in the tree, causing Bobby to stop running to turn and face Logan with a confused look on his face, before turning back to carry on running.

"You kids are getting way too observant."

"Or, you are just projecting your thoughts... How many telepaths are missing from your class today?"

".... All of them," he replied frowning.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat... Well no I don't, but you get the idea." I replied as I jumped out of the tree, landing safely on my feet my knees bending as my legs absorbed the extra energy caused from the drop.

"I'm watching you firefly, just so you know." I smiled to myself as I walked quickly towards the mansion as the class began to near their second lap.

"John!" I heard somebody shout from the group, I raised my hand in acknowledgement as I carried on walking to the safety of the Mansion, and away from Drake.

* * * * * * * *

I was staring at the ceiling as I lay topless on the bed in the bedroom that would be mine until I left the mansion... again. I had so far managed to evade Drake and his friends... my old friends. I didn't really have a problem with them, until they all readily turned on me the minute I joined the Brotherhood, further cementing my choice knowing that my friends were able to see me as an enemy so easily and quickly.

I cringed as the air around me suddenly grew colder, I got up off the bed to turn off the air con stopping before the control panel and looking at it confused... It wasn't on. I walked slowly the short distance back towards the bed, the small frown on my face increasing as the air became cooler and cooler.

"What the..." I whisper trailing off as I traced my hand over the wall my bed was pushed up against. "Bloody Icicle!" I shouted dropping down onto my bed simultaneously as the door to the room next door opened and shut, followed by a knock on my door. "Go away Drake!"

"Please John, don't be like this." I sighed inwardly to myself as I again got up off the bed and walked to the door, turning the handle and swinging it inwards.

"What do you want Bobby?" I asked watching him, as his gaze moved from my face and down my body and up again, I backed away slowly the lust in his eyes scaring me ever so slightly. Bobby walked in and closed the door behind him, quickly approaching me forcing me up against the wall on the other side of my room, his hands on my chest as he leant in his cool breath playing across my face.

"I missed you," he whispered, his icy breath playing across my face again as he leant in his head to push his lips onto mine, I quickly turned my head avoiding the kiss and any hurt that would come from it.

"Don't Bobby," I whispered, "You made your choice, and I made mine."

"What do you mean," he asked confused.

"I saw you kissing Rogue when we were at your house, before your brother called the police. You promised me you were leaving her, but you still chose her over me. I chose the Brotherhood so I wouldn't have to put up with this... the pain of being so close to having what I want, but never getting it."

"John," I felt his cool hand touch my face as he turned my head to look at him. "I wasn't thinking clearly, I had no idea what was going through my mind then... I love you John."

**

* * *

**

**Ok, so I bet some of you are wondering why I made John and Bobby gay... Well after Rogue gets the cure, Bobby says "This isn't what I wanted," Why wouldn't you want a girlfriend you could touch? And John.... I haven't found any gayish lines from him, but he and Bobby have some like unresolved thing going on in the films... lovers tiff?  
Ok, so let me know what you think, like it, hate it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I claim no rights to X-Men, I wish I could but I can't :(**

**First time doing an X-Men FanFic, so please be nice :)**

**Dedication: I am going to dedicate this chapter to laenamoradadeROGUE, for being the first person to review this story**

**Read on...**

**

* * *

  
**_Previously..._

"_I saw you kissing Rogue when we were at your house, before your brother called the police. You promised me you were leaving her, but you still chose her over me. I chose the Brotherhood so I wouldn't have to put up with this... the pain of being so close to having what I want, but never getting it."_

"_John," I felt his cool hand touch my face as he turned my head to look at him. "I wasn't thinking clearly, I had no idea what was going through my mind then... I love you John."_

**Chapter 2**

Whispers had been following me nearly all week and all morning, not that they weren't expected, I mean I was after all the big bad Pyro of the brotherhood second in command after Mystique. Of course I'm no longer the big bad Pyro I was, now that I lacked the control of my powers. Of course, no one knew my real reason for being at the mansion and I wanted to keep it that way.

Being a weekend, there were no lessons for any of the students, meaning if I wanted to get away from the whispers I needed to find cover outside. Sitting under the tree I had sat in the other day to talk to Logan gave me a perfect view of the grounds and the lake, it's just a shame that Drake and _Marie_ were out here as well to ruin it for me. So much for loving me, we shared that kiss the other night and he hasn't even talked to me since then, or even acknowledged me.

Becoming aware of the clicking sound caused by the flicking open of my lighter and then closing it, I looked down at it and laughed to myself. Robert Drake, the perfect son and student and everything else he could be perfect at, wouldn't choose something that would ruin his perfect reputation. I shook my head pitifully as I got up, I decided a walk around the lake would help... the water may not be my favourite element but I can't deny the soothing effect it had on me.

"Hi John," I scowled slightly as she spoke in the southern drawl which irritated me so much, I turned to face her struggling to wipe the scowl off and replace it with a smirk.

"Hey Rogue," I replied boredom in my tone covering that hate and anger

"It's Marie," she said, correcting me.

"Whatever."

"So where are you of to? You wanna stay here with me and Bobby?"

"For a walk... And no thanks; I'll leave you two alone." I felt my face crease with anger as I turned to face Drake, my face becoming a smirk again as I turned back to _Marie._

"We don't mind, do we Bobby?"

"That's quite alright Marie, if I were in your shoes I would want to be alone with Bobby. He's a great guy, congratulations on keeping him, he chose you over others he could have been more intimate with."

"Thanks... I guess," Marie said as she looked at Bobby and then back at me smiling slightly, "We'll see ya later."

"Not if I see you first," I whispered as I turned round and sauntered off in the direction of the Lake

* * * * * * * *

"C'mon John, remember your basic training." Miss Munroe voice rang through the Danger Room as she spoke through the microphone in the control room.

"You try mastering your powers all over again after getting brain damage from a Popsicle." I smiled slightly as her happy laughter ran through the room.

"Well I can't say I don't envy you John, to have your powers restricted like you do would be a Godsend for me, one slip of control and I could cause torrential rain fall in Arizona."

"I suppose that's one way of making my inability to create fire a benefit." I muttered

"Well imagine how much trouble you would currently be in if you were able to create fire."

"I suppose..." My head flicked away from the flame in front of me as the door to the Danger Room opened.

"I'm going to let you go early today as I have something else to attend to, normally I would arrange around these sessions but I haven't had chance to yet. I hope you understand.

"Well my appearance was hardly expected." I said out loud as I walked out of the door, Miss Munroe's laughter following me out into the hall.

* * * * * * * *

I picked the towel up off of the floor and wrapped it tightly round my waist, my slightly higher than average body heat causing the droplets of water to literally disappear from my skin. I walked over to the mirror above the sink and looked at my reflection, I hate to admit it but the mansion was a lot better than living rough. I heard a knock on the bedroom door, and so walked over to the door separating the bathroom from my bedroom.

"Who is it?" I shouted as I opened the door, and poked my head out through the crack.

"It's me... Bobby." He shouted through the door

"I'm in the bathroom, let yourself in," I shouted my shoulders slumping slightly, the bedroom door opened as I closed the bathroom door; I heard footsteps approach the door and stop on the other side.

"What was all that about today?"

"What was what?" I asked as I put my toothbrush in my mouth and began scrubbing away all the sugar and stuff that had gathered during the day.

"The whole Bobby's a good guy, congratulations on keeping him, he chose you over others." I laughed to myself as I continued brushing my teeth; of course he wouldn't have picked up on it he was too busy trying to ignore me to get the message I was trying to give to him. I spat the paste out of my mouth, gargling with some water before responding.

"I told you I'm not waiting around again, I'm not going to sit around and watch you with Marie waiting for you to dump her like you said you would last time. You didn't do it then and you're not going to do it now, I'm not going to be your bit on the side... not again."

"But I love you John, you not Marie." I walked to the bathroom door and opened it, coming face to face with Bobby.

"If you love me Bobby, you wouldn't have ignored me pretty much all week since we last talked, if you loved me and not her you would be spending your time with me." I paused as I watched Bobby's gaze move downy my body and towards the towel wrapped around my waist. "Look at my face when I'm talking to you."

"Sorry," he said smiling slightly as his gaze returned to my face, "What did you say?"

"If you truly loved me you would listen to me when I'm talking and not get distracted by my body... Its lust you feel, it can't be love."

"John," Bobby sighed as he moved one hand to my shoulder and the other to my cheek. "I've never felt this way about anyone before... I love you."

"Prove it," I whispered.

"How?" He whispered as he leant in to rest his forehead on my own.

"Dump Marie,"

"For you," he said before pushing lips onto mine.

**

* * *

**

**I quite liked this chapter, but I don't think I wrote it as best as I could :S**

**I won't be able to update or even work on the next chapter for the next week and a half due to exams... Sorry :(**

**Read and Review, make me happy :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I claim no rights to X-Men, I wish I could but I can't :(**

**First time doing an X-Men FanFic, so please be nice :)**

**Dedication: To Lucky's Girl.... for being the only reviewer of the last chapter :( But also, thanks for the words of encouragement :)**

**Read on...**

_

* * *

_

Previously...

"_John," Bobby sighed as he moved one hand to my shoulder and the other to my cheek. "I've never felt this way about anyone before... I love you."_

"_Prove it," I whispered._

"_How?" He whispered as he leant in to rest his forehead on my own._

"_Dump Marie,"_

"_For you," he said before pushing lips onto mine._

**Chapter 3**

I smiled as I began to regain consciousness, the memories of last night flooding my mind as my imagination began to project them onto the blackness that was caused by my eyes remaining shut. I rolled over to my side, and let my arm fall onto the over side of the bed, in an attempt to pull Bobby in for a hug, my eyes flickering open as I found the other half empty. The smile that had previously been etched on my face had now been replaced with my trademark scowl.

My once good mood had now been ruined, and it showed as I got out of bed, and got ready for.... another day lounging around the mansion. I inwardly cringed, knowing if I could, I would leave right now... although with the promise Bobby has been making the incentive to leave had decreased significantly.

"John?" I turned to face my door as someone called my name from the other side knocking on it, "are you still in there?"

"Yes Miss Munroe."

"I was just letting you know you have a danger room session this morning... Could you be there for around ten thirty?"

"Uh.... ok."

"Goodbye John."

"See you later Miss Munroe." I replied as footsteps lead away from my room. Miss Munroe had successfully distracted me away from the situation with Bobby, but now that she was gone the problem came back.

"_It's not the first time he's chosen her over you,"_ my conscience whispered to me in my ear

"_And he's come back to me..."_ I argued back, frowning slightly as I realised I was talking to myself. I continued getting ready before heading out of my room. I began walking in no direction in particular, wandering through the maze like halls of the mansion that caused the newest of students to lose their way through them.

The whispers that had followed me like a plague had stopped not so long ago; I guess I had proved myself trustworthy... But that would probably be due to the lack of a lighter being on me wherever I went, and the no burning thing probably helped as well. I checked the clock on the wall as I passed the rec. room, I froze mid-remembering that Miss Munroe wanted me in the Danger Room at ten thirty... it was now ten forty!

* * * * * * * *

"Focus John," Miss Munroe's voice echoed from the PA system.

"I'm trying!" I shouted as I strained to try and gain control of the fire, which was rapidly increasing from a small flickering flame to an inferno like it had in the park. "You haven't had to retrain your powers again," my surge of frustration and anger seemed to fuel the fire, becoming hotter and growing at a faster rate.

"Remember John, when we first learn to control our powers it's through our emotions not will."

"Ok," I whispered back as I tried to suppress the anger fuelled frustration, filling my mind with images of Bobby and the calming influence he had on me.

"That's it John, you're doing it." I smiled as I watched the flames in front of me began to die down, like déjà vu I had a flashback to my first training session when I has used the kindness Bobby had shown me when first arriving at the mansion to control my powers, I grinned as the flame finally went out. _"Thanks again Bobby,"_ I thought to myself.

"Well done John, when was the last time you were able to put out a flame instead of increasing its ferocity?" Miss Munroe asked over the PA system.

"Since Alcatraz."

"Hmm... Hank's notes say minor concussion, and a possibility of amnesia... This would explain your loss of control but not the retention of everything else." I exited the danger room and walked the short distance to the control room.

"Urm... Could it have something to do with suppression reversal?" I said as the doors opened and revealed Miss Munroe who had turned to face me.

"Could you explain further?" Miss Munroe asked sounding a little confused

"At Alcatraz I was... kinda holding back on the punches when it came to my powers... Could it be the concussion caused by Bobby head butting me is currently being associated with the use of my powers and so they're being put into overdrive. Say if I'd been using my powers to their fullest, then perhaps I would currently lack the ability to increase the flame's size or temperature."

"Interesting theory... based on Sigmund Freud's ego Defence Mechanism theory?"

"Yes Miss Munroe,"

"I got the impression from Miss Grey that you never found her lessons particularly enthralling."

"I had to keep my reputation as the rebellious bad boy somehow... I also asked her not to reveal that I actually paid attention in class or else I would actually stop paying attention." I smiled and turned round to leave control room.

"Same time tomorrow John,"

"Yes Miss Munroe."

* * * * * * * *

I stood frozen to the spot in the doorway to the rec. room as a thousand emotions rushed through me all at once. Bobby was sitting on the sofa with _her_ and they were making out in front of their friends.

"Like get a room!" Kitty shouted as Jubilee, Amara, Warren and Peter laughed. They both leant out of the kiss with grins on their faces.

"Y'all just jealous," Marie said as Bobby nodded his head in agreement.

"Hey, we could like get a boyfriend if we wanted... Peter," Kitty said as she looked towards the Russian who smiled widely.

"Yeah we could... shotgun Warren!" Jubilee shouted.

"You can't like shotgun somebody," Kitty said while laughing.

"I just did," Jubilee replied as if she done this on a regular basis.

"Aww, that leaves me with no one... Hey John come here!" Amara shouted as she looked round and saw me standing there. I saw the look of shock and then guilt fly over Bobby's face, the question probably flying through his head right now _"How long has he been standing there for?"_

I don't know why I believed him, he said he was going to dump her last time, and he never... It looks like he is choosing her over me... again. Looks like I'm second fiddle to _Marie_... again, I don't know why I'm so surprised, he may act like the brave potential leader of the future X-Men... but really he is just a spineless coward.

"John," I heard my name being called in that southern drawl. I scowled at the group of friends in front of me turning as a single tear escaped down my cheek, I walked as fast as I could without running to my room before someone could see the evidence that St John Allerdyce was actually crying.

* * *

**I'm not planning on having loads of Chapters for this story, I am going to try and keep this a short one as I have many other ideas and want to start working with them soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I claim no rights to X-Men, I wish I could but I can't :(**

**First time doing an X-Men FanFic, so please be nice :)**

**Dedication: I would like to dedicate this chapter to Yugoma and Lucky's Girl**

**Read on...**

_

* * *

_

Previously...

_I don't know why I believed him, he said he was going to dump her last time, and he never... It looks like he is choosing her over me... again. Looks like I'm second fiddle to Marie... again, I don't know why I'm so surprised, he may act like the brave potential leader of the future X-Men... but really he is just a spineless coward._

"_John," I heard my name being called in that southern drawl. I scowled at the group of friends in front of me turning as a single tear escaped down my cheek, I walked as fast as I could without running to my room before someone could see the evidence that St John Allerdyce was actually crying._

**Chapter 3**

Knowing that my room would be the first place Drake would go to look for me, I had changed direction and ran towards the tree by the lake; it was after all too nice a day to be stuck up in my room where even his infernal body temperature would affect the temperature of my room. I looked out across the lake as the sun shined down on the surface the small waves causing the sun light to reflect of the in mini rainbows. It was an amazingly beautiful day; the colours around me seemed to be much brighter today... It would have been a perfect day if I hadn't realised I was being used again.

"Hey," a female voice said, I turned to look and saw a short pale brunette walk towards me, "are you ok?"

"I'm fine," I replied as I scowled at the lake, hoping she would take it as a hint to disappear.

"You can't lie to a psychic-"

"Get out of my head!" I shouted as I tried to block of all thoughts as I busied my mind with imagining a brick wall.

"I'm an empath; I have no telepathic ability... just telekinetic."

"Sorry," I replied "I... I don't like people reading my thoughts... sometimes my thoughts are confusing, they even confuse me."

"That's understandable," she said as she sat next to me, "as mutants we do tend to have a harder life then others... and so confusing thoughts," she said smiling. "I'm Eve by the way, Eve Anderson," her eyes the brightest of green seemed to shimmer as she gazed at me.

"John," I muttered as I turned back to stare at the lake in front of me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head, instantly freezing as I heard Drake call my name in the background. "Don't move or say a word," Eve whispered, I nodded and froze preventing any muscle from moving. I saw Drake appear from the corner of my eye before he disappeared again, his footsteps getting further and further away.

"How did you do that?" I asked as I looked at her, semi aware that my mouth was hanging wide open with shock... she hadn't mentioned invisibility.

"You welcome," she replied bitterly, a scowl on her face that could even rival mine

"Thanks....but how did you do that," I asked, I watched as she the cogs in her mind seemed to work away, a smile appearing on her face before she answered my question.

"I have minor invisibility abilities, the Professor said I hadn't even reached my potential yet, so I don't really count them at the moment... but I currently use my empathy to affect the person's emotions so make them less aware... almost ignorant."

"Doesn't that go against the Professors teachings?"

"Technically, but I only do it temporarily... when the person I'm hiding from looks somewhere else, I stop the manipulating. I'll show you what my invisibility looks like without the manipulation and then with it." I watched as Eve's body shimmered, becoming duller and less solid. "See, it sucks... and now with the manipulating." I watched as her powers took over me, I no longer had an interest in watching her really, but I did manage to see her disappear from view completely. "And back again," she said grinning.

"Awesome," I said as I felt the grin mirror on my face.

"So why you trying to hide from Bobby,"

"What makes you think that?" I asked, attempting to keep eye contact to a minimum.

"Empath remember? Also, when attempting to lie, at least try and keep eye contact... so are you gonna spill?"

"If I do... you can't repeat this," Eve nodded in agreement, and so I explained the story from the beginning the day we both realised we felt the same way."

_*Flashback*_

"_I don't get you John!" Bobby shouted at John, their confrontation in the Garage going unnoticed due to the large Basketball match occurring in the grounds. "I try my best to be a friend, but when I get you to hang out with us... you're like you are now. And if I don't try and include you, you go off and sulk... I can't win!"_

"_Friends!?" I'd shouted as I stopped pacing, "I can't remember when I last considered you my friend," the look of shock on Bobby's face had made me reconsider this, but it's been building up for a while and I just needed to unload. "Whenever we plan to do something as friends you invite her along with you!" I said before resuming my pacing_

"_Rogue? She's my bloody girlfriend John, what do you expect me to do? Just forget about her?"_

"_Oh, but its fine to start making out with her and forget about me when we're supposed to be doing something?"_

"_Is this what it's all about? You're jealous because you're not getting enough attention? Well I'm sorry I can just give you my undivided attention."_

"_I wouldn't give a toss if it were with any other girl! But you're making out with a girl who could kill you any second."_

"_It's not her fault!"_

"_I didn't say it was... But what's the point in having a girlfriend when you can't go all the way? You can't even have a family with her because she would suck the life from the baby!"_

"_You know what John? You're jealous that I can have a lasting relationship, when you can make yours only last three days tops."_

"_Damn right I'm jealous!" I shouted as I stopped pacing again._

"_Ha, I knew it!" I walked over to Bobby and invaded his personal space, causing him to back up against the wall._

"_Not of you, of her... I'm jealous of here."_

"_John... I don't understand," he whispered as he came to a stop against the wall, his warm breath on my voice._

_I leant down as I pushed my lips to his, kissing him softly. I paused waiting for the rejection, but it never came, instead he pushed his lips to mine, the kiss started off slowly, but got faster and more passionate as time went on, our tongues entering each other's mouths._

_*End of Flashback*_

That of course had been when I was the taller one, just after the incident in New York... Now Bobby towered above me being a foot taller, now that I minded, it made it easier to get closer to him.

"Whoa dude!" Eve shouted out loud before whispering "Bobby Drake is gay?"

"I assume so; he's never done more than kiss Marie... that is until she got cured."

"Don't worry about a thing John, as far as I've seen they haven't got closer... in fact I would say they've drifted... I could be wrong," Eve said drifting off.

"I doubt that," I replied.

"Me too, but I didn't want to seem too arrogant," she replied nonchalantly causing me to grin. "So what you going to do about the whole Bobby thing?" I frowned and felt the familiar sadness fill me as I felt the prickling sensation in my eyes as tears prepared to launch themselves down my eyes.

"I don't know,"

"I say jealousy... get him to see you aren't going to wait around."

"Ok then, what's the plan then?"

* * * * * * * *

"I'm not so sure about this," I whispered as we sat opposite each other on the island in the kitchen.

"You're not backing out! I am helping you out here,"

"You're also getting something else out of this," I pointed out; she had admitted earlier that she had had a crush on me before I left the mansion... I admitted I'd never really noticed her before 'oops'

"That's beside the point," she said as she opened her eyes to look at me, "he's coming this way,"

"You sure?" I asked, nervous about the plan that was about to unfold. She nodded and begun to whisper a countdown.

"10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... kiss me," I nodded and leant across the narrow island and begun kissing her, carrying on the countdown in my head. I resisted the temptation to look at who I assumed to be Bobby had just entered the kitchen who had just gasped in shock, we continued the kiss for a couple seconds longer, even though it was grossing me out a little I didn't hold back on the kissing front to make this look more realistic, we finally stopped kissing and rested our foreheads against each other as we both breathed heavily and looked in each other's eyes.

"Wow... high levels of jealousy," she whispered loud enough for me to hear, I laughed as I saw the stunned and angry look on Bobby's face from the corner of my eye.

"Just so you know..." I whispered pausing slightly in the middle, "that was the worst kiss ever." I lurched forward slightly as Eve leant back and giggled slapping me lightly on the arm.

"That's dirty John," she said in between giggles loud enough for Bobby to hear, before suddenly coming to a stop. "Luck you that I like kinky sex," she said again before giggling again, I felt my jaw drop and look towards the door as it slammed shut.

"We didn't discuss that bit," I said chuckling as I turned to face her.

"I know," she said smiling, "but you would have stopped me, and it made him mad... which is good."

"If you say so," I shrugged my shoulders, "just remember I'm gay... so no strings attached."

"Oh no Johnny Boy, I've got my eyes on someone else... and I'm using you as much as you're using me." I grinned as I waited for her to explain the rest of her plan.

* * * * * * * *

A month had passed since the plan had begun; the rumour mill had gone into overtime when people had found out me the 'bad boy' and Eve the 'good girl' were supposedly dating. Next we both had to leak rumours about how amazing the other was in bed... Currently most everybody believed that I had an enormous penis (not that I had a small one) and was able to give Eve multiple orgasms, and Eve she was an incredibly flexible nympho and was amazing at giving head.

We soon became the most talked about couple within the school, even bigger than the ice cube and his previously untouchable girlfriend; we were the Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt of the mansion. Everyone thought we were the perfect couple, and according to her the guys were wishing they were me, while the girls were wishing they were her. She kept me informed of Bobby's jealousy levels rating them from zero to one hundred... we had no reached two thousand, and was pleased to announce that the guy she was after was no interested in her. At first I couldn't see what attracted Eve to the incredibly shy Warren... which I don't really get seeing as he walks around half naked. But after a while I saw what attracted her to him, and I knew I wouldn't mind licking sticky tasty substances off of his pecs and abs.

We were currently in the rec. room watching some crap that was on the TV, my arm currently around Eve as she laid her head in the crook of my neck. I don't know how I never noticed her before, she was an amazing person to talk to, a nice personality (unlike some of the pretty girls around here), and an all round down to earth person, and when asked why I never noticed her before her answer was 'you're extremely unaware of people around you,' which led me to believe she had been using her powers on me back then. I could currently see Bobby and Marie in the corner of the room having a rather heated discussion.

"I'm sensing a mix of annoyance and nervousness and extreme confusion." I was about to reply but stopped when I heard Marie shout

"YOU WHAT!?" I watched as Bobby looked around the room, looking eyes with me before turning back to Marie to whisper his reply. "You love someone else?" she asked, although it wasn't as loud as last time, it seemed to reverberate around the room.

"I'm sorry," Bobby's muttered apology also carried around the room, leading to Marie to run off crying. Bobby looked to me with a half expectant look on his face before walking out of the room.

"Said it wouldn't be long," Eve whispered as conversations begun in the room again. Eve had actually said that morning that she didn't think Bobby would put it off any longer.

"So now we come to the end of the plan," I whispered. "I'll take Warren, you take Bobby?" I asked to which she nodded, we both got up off the sofa; I went to head for the back lawn but was stopped as Eve grabbed my hand.

"Friends forever?"

"No way," I replied and watched as her face fell, "I'm adopting you as my sister," her face brightened up again.

"Woo big brother-ness,"

"Now I just need to go tell Warren that you like him, like we planned.... and then I warn him to stay away from my little sister." I added with a grin, laughing as I received a playful slap around the arm.

* * * * * * * *

"So let me get this straight," Warren said, "You two started dating to get the people you liked to notice you."

"Well if you want to simplify it and put it that way," I said, "but it leaves out all the fun bits."

"So all those rumours... they're not true?"

"Nope... well I do have a huge penis, and I imagine Eve is good in bed... empath capable of emotion manipulating, she could take you to new heights." I watched as Warren smiled.

"So who were you trying to get to notice you?" Warren asked.

"Well you see Warren... me and you don't bat for the same team."

"You're gay?"

"Urm, yeah... you want to see my dick?"

"I think I'll pass," he said with a flap of his wings causing his muscles to flex.

"You sure know how to torture someone." I said with a smile as I looked him in the face and saw he was blushing. "Now let's get you to Eve."

* * * * * * * *

A day had passed and many people found out what had happened between me and Eve.... although no one had found out who I was after, or the fact I was gay, and so people quite willingly believed that Warren and Eve were now going out, and that me and Eve had used each other to get what we wanted.... Although we didn't specify which of the rumours were true and which weren't, except to Warren to give him peace of mind.

Me, Eve and Warren were currently in the rec. room, the three of us were on two double sofas, me and Eve opposite Warren with a coffee table in the middle.

"How come you get to sit next to my girlfriend?" Warren asked.

"Because she's my sister," I replied with a smirk as Bobby sat next to Warren "See, Eve can smirk like me." I looked at Bobby and saw he was trying to catch my eye but I looked away. "So first date... where are you taking her?" I asked Warren.

"I dunno; I can't really take her anywhere public as I still haven't mastered the wing retraction thing yet."

"Fair enough," I said with smile. The conversation and banter between us carried on for ten more minutes, in which Bobby never stopped attempting to catch my eyesight. We were verging on the conversation of how Warren's wings made sex difficult for him when Marie stomped over to us and started shouting.

"You whore!" she screamed as she looked at Eve.

"Excuse me?" Eve said as her eyes glinted dangerously.

"How could you do this" she asked as she turned to Warren, who looked as confused as the rest of us. "I mean help her hide her relationship with Bobby; I know they're going out!"

"Marie, we're not-" Bobby began but was interrupted by Marie.

"Don't lie to me Bobby, I saw her go into your room yesterday, and you were in there for a while," she shouted hysterically. In my opinion Bobby was rather lucky to be alive... Logan was rather protective of Marie.

"Marie, you want me to prove to you that Bobby and Eve aren't going out?" Marie nodded because she'd lost her voice. "Ok, Warren and I will swap seats," I swapped with Warren who wrapped his arm around Eve as he sat next to her, and I sat next to Bobby.

"Ok, this proves nothing."

"Are you going to do it Bobby?" Bobby looked at me and then at Marie before turning back to face me. I watched as his Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed and leant towards me, I mirrored his movements and placed my lips on his welcoming his tongue into my mouth and ignoring the scream from Marie as she stormed out of the room.

* * *

**Due to the lack of interest in this story, I thought I should end it sooner rather then later :( But on a good note, I really did enjoy writing this chapter, it may seem a bit rushed in some places, but it's 2:30am and I really want to go to bed lol.**

Anyway, I hope you all approve of this ending, I thought it was quite funny :S Might do a sequel... never know, so if you want to be laerted to a sequel add this story to your alerts and I will post a AN chapter, letting you all know.

For now this will be my only X-Men Fan Fic, as I am currently working on a Harry Potter one... If you enjoy Rose Wealey and Scorpius Malfoy then you know where to go :)


End file.
